


你的恋人感情上来去如风但在床上他会说实话

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他从床上醒来，他屁股很痛，他发现自己睡在那个该死的瓦肯人的身边。这不能怪他，毕竟——瓦肯生理学，太赞了。欢乐向的SK小甜饼，因为我真的想嗑一点甜的。





	你的恋人感情上来去如风但在床上他会说实话

1

他们过了一个糟糕透顶的夜晚，他的意思是他，还有Spock。他们一起在小洋葱头11号行星的酒吧欢庆过去的一个月——没有死亡，没有失败，完成顺利的任务，健健康康的船员。“这他妈好的简直不像是真的！”Jim朝着Spock喊道，而他早该知道，自己在乌鸦嘴这方面就轻驾熟。

他在他大副的床上呜咽地醒了过来，只觉得自己浑身酸痛，胳膊痛，背痛，腰痛，腿痛，更重要的是——屁股也痛。不是那种说，简单的啊我今天不小心摔倒跌到了屁股的疼法，而是真真切切“我昨晚上吃了个超大超棒的东东我不用说出来你也知道而今天我还要意犹未尽地痛痛好提醒你昨天晚上到底有多么的happy”的那种痛法。当他试图翻个身好弄清他们到底是个什么状况的时候，他发现他翻进了一个瓦肯人的怀里。

企业号的大副正在面无表情但是Jim看一眼就知道那是“完了舰长我猜我们逃不过将军臭骂了”的表情望着他。

这让Jim产生了一种掀起被子看看Spock被单下面的那个东西是否有他想象得那么大的冲动，虽然他跟Spock已经共用了一年的盥洗室，但他还从来没有机会检查过这个。唯一阻止了他真这么做的，是眼下的气氛。

要么，他会因为偷窥瓦肯人的阴茎而接到性骚扰的投诉，要么，他三个小时后才可以下床——带着一抽一抽变得更加痛了的屁股。

Jim喜欢后面这个，但他觉得出现前面这种情况的可能性不低。

“还有1.37小时，”Spock开口，他的声音很冷静，太好了，他们之间至少有一个人是冷静的，“我们需要前往舰桥报道。”

“你说得对，”Jim赞同。“我可以先洗个澡，然后回房间找件制服换上。”

“那是符合逻辑的。”

Jim很高兴Spock在此种情形下也依旧是如此地通情达理，他遇上过比这更糟的，在屁都不记得的夜晚过后，被尖叫和叫骂充斥的早晨。虽然从屁股的角度看他可能更适合叫骂的角色，但是谁知道，说不定瓦肯人有着什么男人在婚姻中最好的礼物是他的贞操的神秘习俗。他还没听说过Spock和什么人搞过。

“谢谢，”他如释重负，“我这就走。”

Spock没有出声地点了点头，他盯着Jim的黑眼睛闪闪发亮。

“好，”Jim说，“我走了。”

“好的，舰长。”

“Spock，我真的了。”

“请便，舰长。”

“Spock……”

“你无需向我再三重复同一件事，舰长，我已经知晓了。”

“呃，好吧，我知道你知道了。”Jim为难地看了看被单底下，“那可不可以请你松开手，把我的阴茎给放开？”

2

Spock很是惊诧，他跟Jim一起掀起被单往下面看了看。

他确实握着Jim的阴茎，与此同时Jim注意到了Spock的阴茎确实跟自己印象里的一样惊人。

“我的失误，舰长。”瓦肯人清了清嗓子，“我昨夜消耗了过量的巧克力，截止目前，我对周遭情况的掌控能力仍不足78.11%。这是个非常惊人的错误，我一定会在未来纠正它。”

“谢谢你，指挥官。”Jim点了点头，准备好Spock一松手他就跳下去，捡起衣服和裤子后一个箭步就冲入盥洗室，用上一加仑的肥皂将过去12个小时洗个一干二净。

他等了一会儿。

Spock的手还是没有松开。

“啊，我们现在……”  
“我认为我们两个依次使用浴室梳洗完毕只需要0.31个小时。”

“……哦。”Jim想了想。

他们最后为了赶上上班，不得不一起冲的淋浴。

3

可是。

Spock确实很大啊！！！

4

“我反复思考了这件事，Bones。”Jim严肃地说，他很认真，“问题的关键在于我们不应该让一个宴席中同时出现酒和巧克力。你瞧，如果宴席上只有酒，我们就不会遇到这种事。而如果宴席上只有巧克力……”

“我他妈不想知道你们遇到了什么事。”关键时刻永远都不肯跟Jim风雨同舟的坏蛋McCoy回答他。“我需要八公升的酒精把你刚刚暗示我的东西从我的脑子里洗掉。”

但是Jim是个好朋友。如果他在为一件事烦心，那么McCoy就注定甭想跑。

“我不懂为什么你在泡到漂亮姑娘的时候就不会叫上我！”南方医生大叫说。他对于自己即将知道的事实表现得过于兴奋，以至于Jim只能把他按在椅子里。他可怜的朋友现在迫不及待得开始了伸胳膊踢腿。啊，Jim真是个好朋友。他清了清嗓子，正打算和Bones谈谈今天早上上班前他遇到的一点起不来床的小烦恼时。

那个瓦肯人夹着一个PADD走了进来。“请问McCoy医生在否？科学部有个研究申请需要他……”

Jim看着他，回想起那张嘴除了发出像是这样又低沉又好听的声音外还能干出什么不得了的事情来。他朝着Spock走过去。Spock也挑起了眉毛来看他，他的瞳孔微微放大着。

“嘿！嘿？我还在这里？谢谢？谁还记得我？”McCoy大叫说。

5

要在自己的阴茎被含着的时候对朋友保持歉意真是一件很难的事情。

当Spock草草地替他撸动了两下，站起身将他转了个身，从后面撞上去的时候，他忍不住快活地呻吟出声。

对不起，Bones，我下次会道歉的。他发誓。等……

“对不起，舰长，但是我注意到你在和我性交时正挂念着其他人？”

这让Jim咕哝了一声，他当然知道Spock知道他想让Spock知道的事是什么意思。“你得再努把力，”他说，“好了，再重一点，啊，你要是再这样几次我保证除了你以外什么人都，啊……”

6

“你最近都不怎么和我们一起玩了，”Sulu坐在娱乐室的垫子上，拿着手柄对着他说。“你都在一个人忙些什么呢？”

“啊，哦。”正因为屁股很痛而McCoy这个记仇的坏医生又无论如何都不肯开止痛膏给他的Jim摇了摇脑袋，回过了神来。“呃，我也不算是一个人，我和Spock……”

“您和指挥官？”

“呃，对，我呃，还有Spock。”他说。“我们……”

“确实你们之前就经常凑在一起下棋，可为什么要专门到你们自己的房间去？”

“那是因为，娱乐室太吵了，这不利于……这不利于科学！”对，是的，就是这个，“我们在一起研究科学！”

因为听到Sulu的提问而走来，想要为Jim解围的Spock听及此，将双手背在身后，冲着他绕有深意地挑了挑眉。

操，他不该挑眉的，那个瓦肯人露出这副表情让Jim觉得有火在他的腹部里烧。他昨天也是一边摆出这么一副表情看着他，一边让巨大的阴茎没入他的身体：“你刚刚回答了我什么，请清晰阐明，Kirk学员？”

“你是否想要复习一下我们昨天研究出的内容，舰长？”他尽职尽责无所不知还在教导他人上非常耐心的指挥官正在询问他。“常言道，温故而知新，我相信经常中断学习是不合逻辑的。”

“我这就来。事实上，我正在考虑给我们安排每日固定的学习时间。”Jim赞同他。

说真的。

瓦肯生理学，太赞了。

7

他们不能再这样了。

“我以前，哦，天啊，对，不要停下来。”他气喘吁吁地告诉Spock说。“我以前从来不会跟一个床伴上5次床以上。真的，5次就是极限。前几次可以说，啊，对就是，操，可以说是意乱情迷，但是在那之后，哦！”

“我不明白您在此刻提及其他人的逻辑。”他的大副听起来比他有余力得多，可能因为他不是屁股里多了一个能进去又出来还把人撞得呜呜叫的肉棒的那个人。随便吧。“还有，请将您的手勾上我的脖子，不然您会撞上我的床头柜。”

“他就一点也没有理解我的意思。”事后，走路一瘸一拐但是管他呢说不定他是在研究科学的时候不小心抻了腿筋的Jim大声朝着捂着耳朵的Bones抱怨说。“我是说，我一般不会和人上五次以上的床，而事实上……”

事实上他们过去的一个礼拜，恨不得每一天都从这个房间撞入那个房间。Jim曾经希望他们可以固定在一个房间里解决问题，这样面对负责换洗床单的军需官无声的视线拷问，两位长官至少还能保有一些颜面。然而不，事实是他们一开始在Spock的床上做得筋疲力尽，Jim觉得他这辈子都不想要性爱了，然后他去洗澡。他总会在洗澡的时候发现自己少带了点什么东西——你不能指望一个刚经历完世界上最美好的性爱并且快把魂都干出来的男人带齐洗漱用品——于是他喊Spock帮自己拿一下。Spock拿进来，他们盯着彼此看了一会儿，然后，不知怎么的，Jim就把他一分钟前的“我他妈再也不要上床了我的屁股要废掉了”的宣誓忘了个一干二净。

Jim拒绝在洗完澡——至少洗了一半的澡后爬回他们满是精液还有汗水的旧床，所以他们只好在Jim的床上凑合一下。第二天早起醒来，他们还可以来一些不错的晨间运动，Jim甚至已经为此减了一磅，腹部多了点肌肉。从性的角度来说，他根本想不出这事还有什么好挑剔的——他有一个完美的事业，一群完美的朋友，一艘完美到棒的飞船，不仅如此他还有个完美得让他自己有时都嫉妒的炮友。Spock在这方面真的非常在行，非常非常在行，他天赋异禀。

唯一的问题就在于他是有原则的，他一般是遵循的原则的，那个原则就叫做，不要跟同一个人上太多次床，不然等分手的时候容易变得牵扯不清。

可他找不到不上床的理由。他们不仅工作上效率更高（他再也不会在写报告上拖拖沓沓了因为Spock说他只有完成工作他才允许他跳到他的床上去，虽然不是说他不想做个被打屁股的坏学生，但是还没轮到那会儿呢总之是……），并且合作上的争执也变得更少，科学上有讲，什么和谐的性爱是感情的基石之类……最重要的是，他们处理舰船事务的速度令人叹为观止。

“轮机部说，”他告诉Spock，“他们需要科学部提供我们新发现的那种晶石的辐射测试，他们要……”

“科学部已经完成了工作，舰长，今天早上我们将它的物理性质，辐射测试，毒素测试的文件放在了电脑c178-2-61d的档案分类中，您可以告知Scott先生。”

“我会的，哈，谢谢，Spock。记得，在这个结束之后，再提醒我一下，c什么来着？”

“c178-2-61d——您可以在我为您完成口交的时候发送它，耽误轮机部的工作是不合逻辑的。”

……他的指挥官从各个角度都过于贴心了一点。

8

他们不能再这样了。

“我很确定你上周用过一样的话做开场白。”McCoy确定地说。

“闭嘴，Bones，那不重要……等一下，你真的记得我说过些什么？我太爱你了，因为我自己都记不住……”

“我爱你爱到想把你的脑袋腌在Sulu的泡菜坛子里看看它能长出什么样的花来，Jim Boy。”他的医生语调亲切温柔。“我不明白你在烦恼什么，除非你是太需要找个借口和你这个被丢在医疗湾除非拥有下一个离舰假期否则注定空虚寂寞冷的朋友炫耀你到底是怎么跟那个绿血大地精拥有幸福美满的性生活的，不，宝贝，我一点也不想知道。”

这可真不像是一个好朋友能说出来的话，Jim受伤地盯着Bones。

当Bones告诉他他这里没有给“因为做爱做得太舒爽以至每天都要消耗一管真皮治疗仪的小王八蛋”（原话）的真皮治疗仪时，Jim更受伤了。

他还以为他们是好朋友呢！

9

“确实，我没有考虑过关于针剂消耗的问题，”Spock倒是对此颇为耐心，他们俩人正一起靠在Spock的床头板上。指挥官很乐意给两个人一起削个苹果，而依旧汗涔涔的Jim也不介意来点甘甜可口补充能量的食物。“使用公共物品满足私欲是不合逻辑的，我会在下次靠岸时订购一批补充品，而……”

Spock又开始说了点别的事，趴在他大腿上的Jim正忙着思考如果他突然给Spock的大阴茎来个突然袭击，他到底会不会为此被好好打一顿屁股。他不确定，他的屁股真的有一点酸了，但是仅仅是想想，他的阴茎就又滴出了前液来……

“我不知道我们应不应该订。”不过，Jim还是说。他愿意的时候，还是可以做个好男人的，不是满脑子都想着性的好男人，再说，Spock值得他做个好男人。“我没有和人上太多次床的习惯……”

Spock削苹果的手停了一下，他的手指染着果汁的样子真好看。瓦肯人从来都不肯直接用手吃饭，这就让Spock的手指上挂着苹果汁液——清香的，令人垂涎欲滴的汁液的景象显得尤其地罕见而诱人。

他不会在谈正事的时候舔Spock的手指头，他是个好男人，他不会。

“所以你是在向我提议，终止我们目前的关系。”哦Spock听起来真的有点生气了，这是瓦肯牌的“我不会承认我生气了但是舰长你最好收敛一点否则你就瞧好了吧”的温柔威胁。

Jim的阴茎为此跳了一下。

“我并不完全是这个意思，呃，好吧。”他努力摆出一副漫不经心的语调说，“但是这确实不合适，你瞧，我们这样，什么都算不上……”

既然是炮友，就总有分手的一天。不管是因为有了恋人，还是别的缘故，总之到了分手的时候，连傻瓜都知道，床单滚的次数越多，关系结束起来就越麻烦。

“我们现在打住，以后回忆起来还能算是‘哦我和那个人曾经有过疯狂的两星期’，但是拖过一个月……”他一般不会拖过五次，拖一个月是什么可怕的事，他在Spock前真的是连想都没有想过。“事情就会变得很麻烦。”

Spock没有说话，但是透过那双黑眼睛，Jim知道他在思考自己的建议。

那双明亮，英俊，同时具备野性十足与文质彬彬的眼睛。

Jim反思了一下。

其实一个月也算不了什么，三个月才以上能算是大事……是吧？什么冲动的喜欢最多只能维持三个月，爱才可以变得更长之类的。

而Spock看起来考虑的时间甚至比三个月要更长。

“你并没有任何除我之外可供替换的人选，舰长。”他冷静地说，“我并未看出你想与其他人发生关系的意图……”

“我确实没有。”

“……并且与自己的下属发生此种关系有反原则。我并不认为这会阻止你，舰长，理论上这艘舰与你军衔平级可以不受此法令约束的人只有我……”

“但说不定我哪天就跟别人看对眼了呢？”这是他最担心的，“到时候我走进咱们的房间，告诉你说，咱俩完了，然后你放我走？”

他不需要Spock回答就知道，Spock是不会放他走的。就好像如果哪天Spock走进房间里告诉他，自己找到了一个漂亮优雅还有一堆形容词总之非常符合逻辑的瓦肯太太，他也绝对不肯放Spock走一样。

他甚至不愿意去想Spock说不定哪天会给自己找个瓦肯太太，这个念头绝对，绝对是错误的。而一向秉持来去自由态度的Jim居然会不想对一个人撒手，这比什么都更能说明问题。

他们应该在事情演变成那样以前就终止这件事。不是说，现在分手Jim就会很开心，他也一样会不舒服，但是现在止损比未来要好。这点事，他掂量得清。

Spock还在凝视着他。“我坚持认为这是没有逻辑的。”他的语调中体现不出感情。“为尚未发生并且也没有任何迹象表明它会发生之事担忧不合逻辑，舰长。在我的家乡……”

“我还是坚持我的观点。”他的心在滴血，然而每听Spock多说一秒，他的决心就会软上一点。他以前的时候就发现了瓦肯人的声音非常委婉动听，不管是什么枯燥的东西，他都可以对着Jim娓娓道来。但是不是这个，“我觉得我们，呃……应该结束掉这个。”他不是很确定，事实上，当这话说出口的时候，他的内心就已经反悔了。

但遗憾的是，不管在什么事上，Spock都不能算是一个死缠烂打的人。有的时候，他还会很固执。

所以他只是盯着他，过了一会儿，点了点头，“我知道了，舰长。”他平静地说，“那就终止它。”

10

他后悔了，不是说他会承认这个。他不是那种，自己提出分手，分手完又跑回去死缠烂打的那种人。不，他不是。他只是，好吧……

那天早上，他从床上苏醒，模模糊糊想要缩在某个人的怀里再睡个回笼觉，却只摸到空空如也的被单的时候，他有点冷了。

刷牙的时候，Spock从盥洗室另一边的门走了进来。他注意到Jim，愣了一下，然后礼貌地替他把门关好。

“你不必这样的，你知道吧！”他一个人站在空荡荡的浴室里，对着门大声吼道，“我们只是不打炮了而已，还可以是朋友！”

看起来Spock对于朋友的定义不包括同时使用盥洗室，哦好吧他想起来他们在小洋葱头星搞上之前，他们确实不会一起洗漱——在一个人脱光光洗澡的时候，另一个人却在旁边衣冠楚楚地刷牙，这景象看起来真是有够怪的。

但是滚过床单后，分享盥洗室就完全变成了另一码事——这自然而然。并且除却鸳鸯浴中那些让人遐想的部分，他其实还挺喜欢那种他在淋浴而Spock在淋浴间外走来走去的氛围。这让他们的关系看起来……好像不仅是有性，还有着很多其他很重要的……好吧，总之。

这让他们有点像是一家人。

但是当然，Spock不想在分手的第二天就看到在浴室里光着屁股的Jim，同样Jim也不是很想在这种关头看到任何能让他回忆起，Spock胸膛有多宽，手臂有多有力，腰部爆发力有多强，阴茎有多大……

还有他的声音有多好听，待人的态度有多温和，只有Jim能领会的小幽默有多有趣这些东西。

这让Jim叼着牙刷对着镜子叹了口气，他该知道的——上五次床以内，想要忘掉轻而易举，在那之后，就一定会牵扯上什么更多的东西……并且他在过去两个礼拜干的事，可是一点忙也帮不上——他们几乎是把工作以外的时间都用在了彼此身上。他们做爱，做爱，然后在做爱的间隙吃东西聊天。有的时候他们也下棋，虽然会在下棋中途滚到一起去……

他们的私生活几乎完全纠缠到了一起，并且短短的两个星期，就好像是眨眼间过完了一辈子。他习惯了Spock，Spock……他猜也习惯了他。所以这就让他们分开变得更加艰难。

“总比以后难过要好。”他大声地自我安慰——可是这个盥洗室并没有任何可以回答他或者同意他的人，他只有一个人在这里。声音触碰到瓷砖铺就的地板变成了回音，听起来就像是嘲笑着Jim一样。

这让Jim逃一样地离开了这儿。他不是个会后悔的人，从来，他都只会向前看。

11

工作的时候也很麻烦。他的实现离不开Spock，虽然他并不能明白Spock有什么好看的。那个瓦肯人在决定分手后，就像是真的将Jim忘到了一边一样，如往常一般地工作着——今天早上，他迟到了，因为两个人都习惯了共用浴室的时间，所以一旦分开来，梳洗时间就变得不怎么够用。Jim很想和Spock道歉，但是Spock没有给他这个机会，他径直回到科学站，然后直接不知道从哪里变出了项工作，专心致志地做起了研究来。

只剩下无所事事的Jim坐在舰长椅上，可怜巴巴地，像是条被主人踹了的小狗似的不停偷瞄着Spock。

这真有点丢脸。

Sulu也同样在偷看，今天同样是非常顺利的一天，没有突然蹿出来的小行星，没有任何需要登录的古怪行星，也没有要他们一百八十度大转向直奔哪里去的任务，所以舵手和领航员都有点无聊。Sulu甚至还给他发了条信息，问他是和Spock吵架了还是怎么着。Jim让他去做自己的事因为他好极了并且他能和Spock怎么吵架？他这么大度的人。收到回信的时候Sulu的肩膀抖了一下，于是Jim知道Sulu在嘲笑他。

工作汇报也是一塌糊涂。Spock拿着科学部的新发现来找他，像是平时一样完成了介绍——Jim可悲地发现自己什么都没听下去，因为他只顾着思考Spock的声音多么好听。而在汇报结束后，Spock冲他点了点头——没有往日似笑非笑似的，让Jim的心狂跳不已的神情，没有交换PADD时不经意的指尖轻触，他甚至连一个多余的眼神都没有给Jim，就径直走了出去。

“我现在相信你俩是吵架了。”Chekov在一旁吃着饼干说。“我我在家，我爸我妈冷战时就是这个样子的。”

他并不想听到别人将自己和Spock比喻成新婚夫妇因为这会显得实际上不仅不是还分手了的他俩很可悲，所以他告诉Chekov不要在工作场所吃饼干否则他就要没收掉Chekov所有私藏的伏特加。

“就连戳破后迁怒人的样子也一模一样。”他没有错过Chekov飞快转回身时的自言自语。

他觉得他需要找人谈谈。

12

“你和他分手了，为什么！”McCoy大叫。“我上次听你说，你还恨不得随时跳到他的那什么上，怎么转过头你们就分手了。这是整蛊节目吗？我以为你已经过了拿你的老朋友寻开心的年纪了，Jim！”

但是Jim一点也开心不起来因为他是真的和Spock分手了并且Spock不理他了他当然知道这是分手的必然结果然而他没有想到这只是第一天他就这么地难过……

“老天。”McCoy说。“好了，好了好了，来，不要这么难受了，来，我把我的好宝贝拿来。来上一杯麦酒，你会好很多……”

Bones确实是个好朋友。

这次是真的。

13

他夹着棋盘去找Spock，Spock告诉他他在科学部还有没完成的工作。

他端着餐盘在他们常用的老位置上找Spock，Spock因为“过于沉迷于自己的工作”甚至没有出现在食堂。

他没有按时完成自己应该上交的例行总结——他知道这个有点影响工作并且过于孩子气了，虽然他在他们交……搞上一切倒是经常不交。

Spock对此不置一词甚至没有催促他，只是和很久以前一样在自己的汇报中表示，舰长有其他更为重要的事务所以本周工作总结由自己代劳。

他没有什么更为重要的事务，除了让他们的关系回到之前，他是说，他们搞上以前的程度之外。

他就该知道，自己不应该和人上五次以上的床的。

甚至应该在那天早上醒来时直接翻身逃跑。

再甚至于，他不该在那天晚上的庆祝里喝酒。该死的，他要找到那个同时点了巧克力还有酒精饮料的人，然后活活勒死他。

14

进入第二个月时，情况略微改善了一些。

他终于开始习惯了，不再有人在自己身旁，对自己故意打趣说出的某句话给出妙趣横生的评语，他也不用再在每天下班后顺手点上什么熏香仅仅是因为瓦肯人习惯在睡莲花香里进行自己平日里的冥想。他重新花费了更多的时间在娱乐室，跟除了Spock以外的每个人玩。而那些人还坚持问他“你什么时候跟Spock和好。”去他的，他们的关系就没有不好过。

在第二个登岸假期的时候，Bones拉他去酒吧喝酒因为“你垂头丧气的德行真的让人看了就觉得晦气”，Scott陪他喝了两杯，然后就去跟Sulu他们一起打起了台球。这个酒吧热闹得什么都有，灯光，酒精，人群，尤其是各色各样扭着屁股的漂亮姑娘们。他的舰员脸上洋溢着热烈的微笑，而他——他本该在这个为所有种族建造的酒吧中志得意满地踱步，为自己的舰员们这样快乐感到自豪。

而不是灰溜溜地坐在吧台旁的椅子上，仿佛只有他自己融入不了气氛一样。

他想知道Spock在哪——他知道Spock讨厌酒吧，如果不是Jim邀请他，他一般绝对不会踏入其中。不过像是这样的全舰聚会，他一般也会出席一会儿。他知道分手后盯着自己的前炮友看个不停确实挺可悲的，但是管他呢，他已经够无聊的了，他需要做点能让自己开心起来的事……

有个奇怪的男人（他的眼睛看起来怪怪的，而除此之外，他身上的每一个特征都让Jim讨厌的不行）正站在Spock的身边，在Spock的耳边悄声说着什么，而Spock似乎并不想将他推开。

在意识到自己干了什么以前，Jim就站了起来。他站了起来，担心Spock在这种场合受到其他人的骗。他几乎是要气势汹汹地走过去，对心底“你没有资格阻止这个”的提醒置之不理。

然而，他的左脚绊了一下右脚。他一般不会这么笨的，但是他喝了太多酒，他借酒消愁，谢谢，别问他消的什么愁了妈的他就没有再遇到比今天还要不顺的一天，而现在他要在大庭广众之下跌倒。企业号的舰长，众目睽睽之下摔个狗啃泥。

然而他并没有掉在地上，他在一个熟悉的怀抱里。Spock在最后一刻将他拖了起来。

有那么一会儿他在想自己要不要装醉，这样就可以名正言顺地缩进Spock的怀里不动弹。他身体的每一个部位真的都很想念Spock，他的手，他的胳膊，他的腿，还有他的一切，是的，一切，他想要缠在Spock上，跟他拥抱，再也不肯下来。

他几乎就要这么做了，如果不是因为那个男人走了过来的话。

“我跟你说过，”那个古怪的人对着Spock说，“你的愁苦会得到回报。而现在看，我所言不虚。”

“我的舰长只是在起身的过程中不慎跌倒，”Spock的声音很礼貌，是那种不想和对方有太多牵扯的礼貌，好极了，Jim喜欢这个。他可以忘掉Spock在过去的半个月里就是用着这么一副腔调跟自己讲话的。“这并不能说明任何事。”

“我想也是如此。”对方却只是耸了耸肩。以Spock的角度，他多半看不到Jim警觉睁开的眼睛，但是他却可以看得一清二楚。“你的舰长醉得很厉害了，为什么不护送他回去呢？你们结婚的时候可以给我发请柬。”

“我跟你并不熟识，这位先生。虽然如果婚礼当真发生——我们都知道那并不会发生——我会很乐意邀请您。现在，恕我失礼，我确实需要……将他送回舰上。”

Jim不明白这个男人为什么不戳穿他，不仅如此，他还在他们离去时，对着他偷偷露齿笑了笑。这么做的时候，他留意到男人的虹膜是纯黑色的。

他是个具有心灵感应能力的贝多索人，可以读取想法，对其他人的意图了若指掌的贝多索人。

Jim睁大了眼睛。如果不是如果他出声，Spock就会发现他没有醉并且将他从自己怀里丢出去的话，他一定要跟这个男人搭话的。他可要好好问问这个男人都跟Spock说了些什么，只是现在……

当Spock将他放在他房间的床铺上时，他故意装作迷迷糊糊地拉住了Spock的手腕，死活不肯让他离开。然而瓦肯人的力量要比他大得多。Spock就那样，冷血无情地，一根根掰开了他的手指头。Jim不敢继续缠着他，因为万一他被瓦肯人指尖上的小魔术给读了心，那他可就太丢脸。但是当Spock替他掖好被子，离开以前，他发誓听到了瓦肯人一句轻轻的叹息。

我觉得，这是Jim第一次地，很认真地想。

婚礼并不是完全不可能的。只要他和Spock能互相配合一点点吓。

15

之后呢？

之后，就出事了。

其实也没什么好意外的，企业号在太空航行了两个月都没出事，真要是哪天发生了这个奇迹请务必喊James Kirk过来看看，他会好好铭记于心。

总之这一次，他们在一颗磁力干扰很强的星星上迷了路，磁场屏蔽了通讯器，而相位枪在山洪中也全部毁坏。至于山脚下的原住民，好吧，原住民并没有很友好。好消息是他们没有出现人员的伤亡，没有，每个人都好好活着，这很棒。然而坏消息是他们所有人都被穿上了只能勉强遮住阴茎的小破布，光着上身外加两条腿地被牵到了奴隶市场中。

这有一点冷，Jim夹紧了双腿。他只希望企业号，还有企业号上的某个人是的他就是指那个最近终于肯搭理他两句但依旧跟他保持三丈远关系的Spock指挥官能快点想想办法。他自己其实也在努力，他带着两个安全官一起袭击了看守他们的人。然而那个人才刚晕过去，就又有新的看守走了过来，Jim挨了两鞭子，本来其他几个人也要被揍的，但因为Jim说自己是领头的，所以他又多挨了好几鞭。他的腿在抽痛，而如果Spock再不解决一下眼下的情况他可能要遇到比腿痛还要更大的麻烦。

他们所有人都被关在一个大笼子里，蒙着眼睛，被挨个展示身材和力量。那些原住民们对着他指指点点，但是因为现代人的身材可能对这些野人们并不怎么具有吸引力，所以他们只是被单纯地围观。

有人出了价，Jim不知道是谁，他被蒙上了眼睛，所以他什么也看不到。他只能通过耳后的翻译机听出对方出手阔绰，一口气就买下了他们所有人。这意味着之后被营救的时候可以省很多麻烦，然而他宁愿拍卖的时间能更长些，这意味着他们可以拖延更多的时间。

他们被排成一排，用绳子牵着，蒙着眼睛，被送进了某个像是旅店一样的地方。从对话的只言片语中，他只听出了购买他们的人是一位途径的富商，他要求将他们一起放在旅馆的某个房间中，等到明天早上去往下一个村庄时统一带走。所有人都在一个房间里，只有金头发的那个，富商点名要求，单独放在他自己的房间中。

Jim的心沉了一下，他希望对方不是自己想的意思，但是当卖奴隶的人将他单独拽走，领进房间，然后用绳子将手固定在床柱上时，他觉得这应该就是他想的那个意思。

他的姿势很被动，他是面对着床柱被捆上的，这就意味着即使他想要踢踹，他也很难击中自己身后的男人。与此同时，他还蒙着眼睛，他试图通过在床柱上的摩擦将蒙眼布蹭掉，可是这并没有效。他赤裸的身体因为想象即将到来的事起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他需要Spock。

可是Spock在哪呢？

当门再次打开的时候，Jim几乎是条件反射地望向了门的方向。他什么也看不见，甚至听不到对方逼近的脚步声。有一部分的本能让他想移动着身体逃开，然而已经确定了这个死结浸过水，不仅怎么拽都拽不开，还越用力挣脱就扣得越死的理智告诉他，他应该尽可能冷静地呆在原地，表现得毫无畏惧，并且靠对话的方式拖延时间。

……几乎是衣不蔽体地跟一个看不见的人毫无畏惧地讲话，这有点难，所以当Jim真正开口时，他自己都佩服自己的语气。“我们，不是，奴隶。”他用他听到的单词——凭借翻译机能大概理解的几个单词——对着来人说。“远方，自由，法律。”

贩卖自由民是违法的。

虽然他的肤色和相貌确实不是很像自由民，他们这一批人都并不会很像。

他等待着对方的回话，他能够感觉到那个人已经站在了他的身边。他的身体想要颤抖，他控制住了这种冲动。

手指划过脸颊的感觉。

Jim的腹部紧了一下。

他不明白。

这触感还有抚摸人的方式，不知为何让他觉得诡异的熟悉。他下意识夹紧了双腿。他不需要在这种时候想起Spock。他要是因为在这种时候想起Spock而兴奋起来的话，他永远不能原谅……

那个人突然地叹了口气，这个叹气的方式他也是曾经听过的。

“我不明白为什么，舰长。”他说。“你想到了我，你会兴奋，不仅如此，除了性以外，当你与我一处的时候，你表现出了绝对的幸福还有满足。你的意识在我接触你时不断地向我表示你的快乐，而你本人，却坚持认为我们的关系是一个错误。”

“Spock！”他惊叫，“所以说，是你……”

“我仔细考察了一下这个行星的生存方式，舰长，并且得出了武力解救一定会违反第一指导原则的结论。然而另一方面，既然它是一个已经有了贸易雏形的文明，通过货币交换出你们是符合逻辑的——请不要动，舰长，你这样让我很难将你的遮眼布解开。”

“我不敢相信你之前都没让我发现买下我们的是你。”他说，声音有点大，可能是为了掩饰自己的双腿因为Spock的触摸而在微微颤抖的事实。瓦肯人的手指陷进了他的头发，而那该死的太好，太好了，他的身体几乎是瞬间回忆起了之前多少次，那个瓦肯人这样抓着他的头和他接吻的事。他好久没有跟Spock这样亲密地接触了，而他的身体很想念他。

他的意识也是。

“其余人呢？”为了掩饰，他只好问他。

“其余人在隔壁房间，我已经命令安全官将他们全部松绑。在明天清晨，会有大量货商从西城门离开这座城市。我们可以趁机离开，不会给原住民留下任何先进科技的印象。”

他的遮眼布，该死的，终于滑了下来。这意味着他可以看清周围的世界了，也意味着Spock的手没有理由再陷在他的头发里了。他有点眷恋这个，说真的，他甚至想蹭动着那只手，在它的抚摸下发出大声并且具有暗示性的呻吟。他……他就是兴奋得很厉害，并且唯一可以遮身的破布很明显并不能掩盖这一点。

现在，Spock兴许认为他是个被绑在床柱上，甚至不能回头看到人，就可以被摸得淫水直流的小婊子。这很不好，他不希望他这么想。虽然确实，在确认了他们的安全之后，他就有点想做了。

不做也可以，但是他想跟Spock挨在一起，他就是，呃，有点喜欢两个人呆在一块。

“你是怎么付的钱。”他决心再问点别的东西好能拖延两个人像是这样相处的时间。毕竟等他被解开后，他就要做一个彬彬有礼的好舰长，而好舰长的工作很明显不包括钻到自己指挥官的怀里亲亲抱抱。妈的，他好难。“我相信他们不会接受联邦的信用点。”

“他们的货币，来自于圣山上的树木。他们用这种树的树皮制成钱，经过官方渠道流入市场。从中获取一块进行复制并非难事。”Spock的手落在他的颈窝上，纤长有力的手指反复描绘着那一块的肌肤。

他有点希望Spock能抚过他的脊背，就像是过去无数次的那样，他，就是，从小腹到双腿都紧得厉害。而Spock居然真的遵从他的想法（他感应得到）地开始轻触他的脊梁。

再这样下去他可能会因为“Spock在抚摸自己”这件事而直接射出来。但是，他们还没有和好呢，他是说，他确实不再想跟Spock保持炮友关系了……

“我们交往吧。”他突然道。

Spock的手停了下来。这个在他背后的男人，声音听不出喜怒。“抱歉？”

这让Jim有一点紧张。“我们交往吧。”他说。“我仔细思考了，你说得是对的，为了未来没有发生的什么什么……”

“为尚未发生并且也没有任何迹象表明它会发生之事担忧是不合逻辑的。”Spock重复。

“是的，只是，你看只要我们一天还是炮友，就谁都说不好会不会哪天一眨眼对方就跟别人滚到一张床上去，但是如果我们本身就是在恋爱，事情就解决了。”

虽然恋爱也包括了吵架，分手，出轨，但是正如Spock所言，为尚未发生并且也没有任何迹象表明它会发生之事担忧是不合逻辑的。

“并且，”他说，为自己接下来要表示的内容感到了窘迫，“就算不提这些，性上面的，我过去的两个礼拜，呃，也挺想你的。我觉得你挺好的，我习惯了你，我是说……早起起来的时候，能有个早安吻，洗澡的时候看到你在外面龟毛地刷牙，工作的时候能偷偷跟你抛个媚眼之类的。我也喜欢下班后一起下棋，还有你那些古怪的小幽默，”他其实想起的是Spock一本正经地说他们要研究科学的事，Spock掐了一下他。“我也喜欢做爱，还有做爱之后咱们俩拥抱在一起然后互相说点蠢话比如过去的事啊家乡的事啊还有不顺心的事啊为什么那群将军对给人添麻烦这么着迷啊这些事啊……”

你看，Jim说，我们还挺合拍的。

而唯一关键的事是，他还不知道Spock对此的意见。毕竟之前他几乎是单方面决定要分手，现在他又单方面决定要跟人复合，顺便关系再进一步。他可真是有够任性的——虽然说，长得漂亮的人就是有资格任性。

但是他还是很紧张。

Spock重新抚摸起他的身体，他听起来思考了一下。

“瓦肯人并不会进入一段临时的关系，”他的手指滑过了腰，开始经过尾椎骨，Jim不安地动起了屁股，因为再这样下去他可能会在Spock回答完自己之前就呻吟起来。他知道Spock知道自己快要忍不住了，这个坏蛋。他开始用臀缝摩擦对方的手指，然而Spock却打了一下他的屁股。

打了一下他的屁股。

“我们之前的关系不就是临时的……”

“那是因为一个失误。”

“可是之后我们搞那么多次可就没有失误的理由，你不可能连续醉了两个礼拜，Spock先生，这太荒谬了，除非……哦。”

Jim停了下来。

他涨红了脸。

他感到身后的床陷了下去，那个人爬上了床。

“为自己喜爱之人破例是符合逻辑的。”Spock说，“同时，我确实认同你上床次数越多，分手越难的观点。”

“等一下，”Jim讲，“那我是不是被算计了。我是不是被算计了，靠，等一下，Spock，你不要，呜，你在袭击你的舰长，Spock！等，不要，哈，你还带着润滑剂的吗你这个混蛋，你这个下流胚，我……”

“是我上楼时，当地人给我的赠品。”

我应该让你今天就没有机会用上这种所谓的赠品。Jim试图恨恨地说，但是他没能说出来，因为Spock的手指让他太爽了。他还是不能回头，他看不见Spock，他的手被困在床柱上，如果这有什么意味的话，这意味着他来得更爽。他的膝盖陷进了被褥里，他的头抵在柱子上，他的身体正来回挣动，似乎是在反抗，实际上却是在将Spock的手指吞得更深。

“你比我想象得还要享受这个。”Spock评价说。他从后面咬住了Jim的肩膀，Jim呻吟了出来。

他们还有一个晚上才能从这里逃出去，而他富商和他新买的不听话的漂亮小奴隶这个剧本他还挺喜欢。

……

∞

“你知不知道今天是什么日子，”当Spock说话的时候，Jim几乎没能听见他。Spock每一次撞上来他就会发出一声惊叫，他已经到了爽得发痛的地步了，然而在下一次时，他还是会诚实地夹紧身体渴望着更多。为了和他对话，Spock特意将节奏慢了下来，Jim踉踉跄跄地用膝盖重新找到了吃力点，他完全是跪坐在瓦肯人的阴茎上，一点都站不起来……

“你知不知道今天是什么日子？”Spock又问他。

“我们结婚的纪念日？”他说，“那起码还差了一个月！”

“三年前的今天，你告诉我说，你认为我们随时可能会看上其他人，然后走过来，告诉对方……”

哦，他想起来了。

他那时还说，三个月以内的关系都能算是一段意乱情迷，三个月朝上就有点严重了。

“而三年后的今天，”瓦肯人满意地说，“我们不仅结婚，还有了婚姻链接。”

他除了得意之外，什么都没能从瓦肯人的声音里听出来。而就是这个得意，让他故意地扭了扭屁股。

“结婚又不意味着一辈子都不会离婚，还有……操，等一下你也不用这么生气吧我只是开句玩笑，啊，不，那里太刺激了我……再进来一些，不，别……你是故意的，Spock！”

“瓦肯人不会进入临时的关系。”

“你们临时这个概念对应的是不是永恒。好吧好吧我知道了，不要再，啊，你这个小肚鸡肠的家伙，我脑子被驴踢过才觉得你宽容温和，等，等一下我还没撑住……好吧，好吧好吧好吧！”

在感情方面永远像是风一样来去自由的James Kirk说。

我会永远爱你。

——End——


End file.
